Description: This core will pursue the following specific aims: 1) provide structured career development programs for promising junior faculty; 2) promote research and research methods relevant to themes of research of the OAIC; and 3) offer a pilot research program. Linkages between mechanistic and outcomes research are specifically implemented in all three components. The RDC will engage nearby aging programs in research development. This core considers the University of Missouri-Columbia and the University of Nebraska as partners who are eligible for pilot funds. They are also eligible to participate in the career development retreats.